<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are okay. We are all okay. by Team_LoVe83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302218">We are okay. We are all okay.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_LoVe83/pseuds/Team_LoVe83'>Team_LoVe83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e06 I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_LoVe83/pseuds/Team_LoVe83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's happens during the case and how I think the evening/episode may have ended in a way. And how this two feels for each other. Grace is cathing on about this two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Danno" Williams &amp; Grace Williams, Kono Kalakaua &amp; Chin Ho Kelly &amp; Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are okay. We are all okay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This how in a way I wanted this episode to play out. The guys is finally acting on their feelings for each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The day starts with Danny and Grace shopping for a dress for the father – daughter dance they will attend later that evening. They find the perfect dress and as Danny has paid for it his phone rings and Grace gives him a look. She's afraid that he won't make it to the dance.</p>
<p>“Don't worry, We'll have time to go. I promise you that”.  </p>
<p>Danny arrives at the scene where the others are, he meets Kono and Chin and they gets him up to speed on the case. They are a little disturbed looking at Max looking like he's in a candy store with a big grin on his face as he tries his best to retrieve the body parts that are around the crime scene. </p>
<p>They walk up the stairs at the front of the blown up house and see's Steve standing crouched over a piece of debris. He sees Danny and asks him to smell the white stuff on the item he's holding.</p>
<p>Danny does and Steve tells the team that it's some kind of explosives and that he's seen it many times in Afghanistan and Chin says he's never heard about it before. And Steve has a worried look on his face and Danny asks:</p>
<p>“What is it doing here in Hawaii?” The others agree and exchanges worried looks. As they leaves Max's office to find other leads Steve calls Catherine asking for help with the case as they have just gotten the dead man's name from Max. She agrees to help even though she and Steve have had some problems lately. She has said that she's wanted more in their relationship but Steve doesn't. He hasn't told anyone about his feelings for Danny. When they had rescued Steve from North – Korea he had realized that he was in love with Danny, but he was still afraid to tell Danny about it. He suspected that Danny loved him back, he had done that for a while. Especially after the case were his ex partner from Jersey had kidnapped Grace. Something between them had changed then, but they had both been afraid to act on it. The team meets up at the dead man's house and conduct a search with HPD and the K-9 unit. They find C4 explosives and the new unpredictable explosives behind the wall in the shed after the dogs had alerted them to it. Catherine shows up and she shows them a video off 4 men meeting at a coffee shop. </p>
<p>They id the dead guy from this morning and also the man they had just shot in the house. She tells them that MI5 is very interested in a bomb maker called Farooq. They leave the scene and Kono and Chin is at the palace finding out more information as Danny and Steve is in the car. They are on the phone to Rachel and Doris telling them that there is a threat to Hawaii and tells them to get to a safe place. They hangs up and straight away Steve's phone goes off and Kono and Chin tells them that they have found the source for the attack, the Army celebration at one off the islands Army bases. They turn the car around and is speeding towards it while tracking Farooq's car's GPS signal. They arrive at the base and gets everyone to safety before Danny locates the car and Steve smashes the window to reach in and pull the handle that opens the trunk. It pops open to reveal the bomb. The bomb guys arrive and the bomb expert is able to disarm the bomb. It's all clear and then Kono and Chin arrives and they have got a lead on where Farooq is living. The team race to the address and search the place without finding him there. But they finds the guys fake passport and a bag packed, he's ready to flee. Danny and Steve decides to steak out the place and see if their terrorist is getting back. They are sitting in the car and while Steve is sipping on a coffee cup Danny is on the phone to Grace talking about the father-daughter dance and that he can't wait for it to happen a little later in the day. He hangs up and him and Steve starts to talk and Danny starts telling Steve that he's living on borrowed time. Steve asks what he means and then Danny starts to tell him about a case in Jersey that he had with his partner. He tells him that it's the day he and Rachel had found out that they were expecting a girl after visiting the doc that morning. He and his partner then got a case and after getting a lead they arrived at an old meat factory/slaughter house in a bad part of downtown New York. They searched it and they was taken as hostages and was tortured. </p>
<p>Then Danny looks out the side mirror and spots Farooq walking down the street and says to Steve.</p>
<p>“There's our guy!” They get out of the car and Farooq sees them and starts to run and they chase after him. Danny is starting to close in on him and when the other guy open fire he gets people to get down and fires back. He kills him and walks closer as he sees something peeking out of his jacket, he sips the jacket a bit more open and realizes it's a bomb and a red dot appears on his shirt. </p>
<p>Danny is standing in the middle of the shopping street with a red dot on his dress shirt. Steve pails as he sees this when he's running up to Danny and then Danny shouts:</p>
<p>“Steve! Don't get any closer!”. He says with a pleading look in his eyes as they look eyes.</p>
<p>“No no no” Steve says as he looks down and see what's causing the red dot on Danny chest.</p>
<p>It's a movement activated bomb and if Danny moves they will both be blown to pieces.</p>
<p>“Don't move Danny”. Steve says in a pleading voice.</p>
<p>“I'm not moving”. Danny says while looking pleadingly at Steve.</p>
<p>“If you do, we'll both die. We'll both be dead.” They look at each other with fear in their eyes and on their faces. </p>
<p>The bomb squad arrives and as they both looks on the robot is closing in to take x-rays and pictures for the bomb guy so he can see what they are dealing with.</p>
<p>“I really want a hot-dog from this place” Danny laughs and looks at Steve. They share a look and to get his minds off what's happening Steve asks Danny to continue on the story with the abodment slaughter house he and his partner had searched and as he says it was starting to get interesting as they were interrupted earlier.</p>
<p>Danny tells him that they were tortured, mostly he by the drug guys that had captured them. They kept asking how they had found out about this and when they started to beat Danny up and he still didn't wanted to give up anything they shot his partner in the chest. He called out but he was only able to look hopelessly on as she slumped back and went still in the chair she was tied into. They then turned back to Danny and asked again and when he still didn't say anything one of the guys aimed the gun at him, and another one found the huge knife. He waved it in front of Danny and te guy with the gun moved closer and put his finger on the trigger. But before he could pull they were shocked to hear sirens. The one with the knife sent the other two to go see what was happening. When they were gone Danny was able to stand up even though he was tied to the chair. He managed to smash into the guy and it ended with him stabbing him self in the chest with the knife. </p>
<p>The others come running back but Danny being able to smash the chair and gets his hands free grab the big gun laying there gets some shots off and after a few shots fired both ways he kills them. He ends it all with a bullet to the head for the guy with the knife in his chest. He then turns around and try to get his partner Grace to wake up but unable to do it and realizing that she's dead he runs out of the building and is seeing police cars and ambulances speed buy on the street. He tries to get a few off them to stop but as he gets to the street he looks up and see smokes coming from some huge buildings. He realizes it's the World Trade Center. And Steve realizes it all happened on 9.11. As they talk the bomb guy is making some noises that cant be good and they ask what's wrong and he says that someone has been smart with the triggering. He isn't sure that he'll be able to disarm the bomb. Steve and Danny looks at each other and Danny says.</p>
<p>“Get out of here Steve. The bomb guy agrees. But Steve tells them no he's not leaving Danny. Danny asks Steve to take care of Grace, tell her that he loves her. </p>
<p>“That's your job, you are her father”. The bomb guy is cutting at wires and is finally able to disarm the bomb. They all takes huge breaths and Steve thanks the guy and Danny is finally able to move and kneels down on the ground.</p>
<p>The guys looks at each other and they says.</p>
<p>“I would share a beer with you, but maybe next time”.</p>
<p>“That would be nice, next time, maybe not a next time with this. I hope we never get in a situation like this again”. And they both smiles.</p>
<p>Danny says:</p>
<p>“Thank you for staying” and they hug and is so relived that they are both okay. Danny has to leave and pick up Grace for the dance. Steve looks at Danny's back while he walks away. Relief, joy and love etched in his eyes and face as he sees his best friend and maybe something more soon walks away. </p>
<p>The day faids into evening and Danny and Grace is out on the dance floor dancing. Grace can see that her Danno is thinking about something and is far away in his thoughts. She asks him if he's okay and that they don't need to dance anymore.</p>
<p>Danny of course says he's okay and that they keep on dancing to the slow song. He's thinking back on the day and he hopes that Steve is okay. He says to him self that after dropping Grace off at Rachel's all he wants is to go to Steve and poor his heart out and see what's lead them to happen. The song changes to a more up beat song and they dance and have fun. After a while they leave the dance and Danny drops Grace off at Rachel's.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Danno, I love you so much and thank you for a fun night”. Grace says while hugging him and before she release him whisper.</p>
<p>“Go and see Steve”. And kisses him on the cheek. Danny is stunned as he kisses her cheek and smiles back at her.</p>
<p>“ Danno loves you monkey and thank you for a lovely evening my lady. And I will, thank you. See you soon”.</p>
<p>She stays at the door while Danny drives off with a smile on her face. </p>
<p>Danny stops on the way picking up a carton with beer and drives over to Steve. The house is very dark but he can see the torches is lit out on the lanai. He takes out to beers and sets the others in the fridge and makes his way out to Steve sitting in one of the chairs in the sand. He smiles and looks up at Danny as he gives him one of the beers and then sits down on the chair next to his. They open their beers and clink the bottles together and then takes a zip. </p>
<p>They are sitting there for a bit and just relaxes before Danny gets out of his chair and takes Steve's hand and gets him up from his chair and he looks into his eyes and as he licks his lips he can see that Steve shudders and follow his tongue with his eyes. He knows what Steve feels for him and as he leans closer Steve is meeting him halfway and both men moans and groans as they lips meet in a lustful kiss. As Danny deepens the kiss they both feel the electricity charge between them. They have never felt anything like this before. As the kiss continue they both lays a hand behind the others head playing with the hair in the back of their necks while the other arm settles on each others hips. They soon need to breath and ends the kiss. They opens their eyes and they are both full of lust and love.</p>
<p>Danny says it first. “ I love you Steve”. Steve is right behind him with a. “ I love you too Danny”. They kiss again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked it. This is how I could see the episode ending because in that scene where Steve watches as Danny walks away you can see the love in his eyes and on his face. Please leave a comment or some kudos if you want. I'm a happy girl when I see so many have liked and commented on my others McDanno fics :) Thank you all so much:) I know I'm late to the party with writting about this two...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>